Panels for vehicle applications, e.g., door panels, are typically relatively thin in order to meet vehicle weight requirements and allow the panels to be shaped as may be desired for aesthetic and manufacturing reasons. The size and generally flat shape typical of these panels makes them susceptible to deformation, and require reinforcement in order to provide appropriate occupant protection, e.g., during a collision.
Accordingly, vehicle panels are therefore often reinforced using additional structural pieces such as a brace or reinforcement. Some known braces include a component formed with a generally open section, thereby allowing installation of additional reinforcing elements therein. The open section is generally employed in order to allow installation and proper positioning of the additional reinforcing elements, especially where expandable materials or adhesives are employed to permanently retain the reinforcing element within the open section.
In other approaches, the brace is formed with a more closed section, however this often prevents assembly of additional reinforcing elements within the section since access is restricted, thereby rendering such assembly impractical, especially in a mass manufacturing environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved reinforced structure that provides adequate stiffness while minimizing the above difficulties.